Connections of two components by way of punch rivets are known per se. Punch riveting is a riveting method in which it is not necessary to pre-punch the components. Use is made for example of solid rivets or semi-hollow rivets. In punch riveting with a semi-hollow rivet, the rivet is pushed through the first component and deforms the second component, in particular a metal sheet. In the process, the rivet is spread and the second component forms a closing head for the rivet. During the riveting operation, the joint is supported on a die as dolly.
In the punch riveting of a first component having a non-flat cross-section with a second component that is configured in a flat manner, although a punch rivet may be positioned from the side of the component configured in a flat manner, sometimes good accessibility is not available on the first component side and so it is not possible to use a die there.